


Pretty in PJ's

by TheSecretFandom



Series: Happy Holidays [7]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, F/M, Parents, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 20:58:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17087639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSecretFandom/pseuds/TheSecretFandom
Summary: Christmas morning for a family of five can be hectic, but magical nonetheless.





	Pretty in PJ's

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 8 Days of Reindeer Games (@riverdale-events on Tumblr)  
> Day Six: Cupid  
> Prompt: Costumes- Santa/Mrs. Clause, elf, festive PJ's  
> (Side note: I somehow accidentally did all three of the above suggestions.)

"Mommy! Daddy! Wake up!" Two small children had charged into their bedroom and were now jumping on Betty and Jughead's sleeping bodies.

"Ugh…" Jughead rolled over, pulling his pillow over his head to drown out the shrill voices. "What time is it?"

Betty turned over as Charlie, the four year old, wiggled his way between them. Seven-year-old Penny was pulling at her father's arm, trying to pull him out of bed.

"It's nine o'clock."

"What are you guys doing up so early?" Jughead groaned as Penny finally succeeded in pulling him out of bed.

"Daddy, I've been up for an hour already." Penny whined as she now attempted to get her mother out of bed. "And Santa left something for all of us, even Baby!"

Betty slid her leg over the side of the bed and into her slippers. She yawned, "Even Baby? Wow, Santa must be pretty good if he knows to bring a present for Baby."

"Let's gooooooo." Penny was out the door in a flash.

Charlie chased her out the door. He was really their copycat kid, always following his sister.

"Go check on Baby?" Betty asked Jughead as she pulled her robe around herself. "I'll go put the cinnamon rolls in the oven."

The kids were screeching in the living room, Jughead was sure. It was no wonder Baby was standing in her crib staring up happily at her father when he entered the nursery.

"Merry Christmas, little one." Jughead lifted the little girl and pressed multiple kisses to her chubby cheeks, making her squeal in delight. "Should we go see Mommy and Sister and Brother?"

Baby continued to smile at him, which was really the only Christmas gift he needed. He changed her diaper and started a bottle for her. By the time he'd carried her down the stairs and into the living room, Baby had already guzzled down almost half of the bottle.

"Okay everyone, let's open our presents from Santa then we can eat breakfast." Betty entered the living room with coffee for herself and Jughead and juice for the kids. She kissed Baby's tiny little fingers when she reached up for her mom.

"Here Mommy!" Charlie toddled up to the couch carrying a box that was marked 'To: Mom From: Santa'.

"Thank you, Sweetie."

Penny came up with gifts for Jughead and Baby and then sat down with her gift. Charlie sat right next to her with his own gift in his lap.

"Everyone open at the same time." Penny instructed. "One, two, three!"

Everyone tore into their gifts. Even Baby scratched at the paper. Jughead helped her rip the paper off before he pulled the lid off the box.

The kids both danced around with their elf pajamas. Betty took her pajamas out of the box. Hers, however, was Mrs. Clause inspired. Jughead's, likewise, was a Santa pajama set, complete with a felt beard to cover his face.

"Can we change into them now?" Jughead asked.

"Who are you asking permission from?" Betty responded.

Jughead shrugged and passed Baby to Betty. "C'mon kiddos. Let's get changed. See you in a minute, Mom!"

Betty shed her robe and pulled her pajamas on, then changed Baby into her tiny elf outfit. Charlie and Penny sprinted into the room in their new pajamas, with their father following along.

"Looking good, Daddy." Betty giggled as her other two children piled onto her lap.

He leaned over the back of the couch to kiss her lips.

"Ewww!" The children squealed.

"Oh come on!" Jughead complained, pulling Charlie into his arms. "You think Mommy and Daddy kissing is gross?"

"Yeah!" Charlie giggled.

"Well, get used to it, C. You're going to be seeing a lot of that for the next fourteen years."

Jughead fell down behind Betty on the couch until the whole family was in a pile on the couch. Breakfast and presents forgotten, they all curled up into one big family hug.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr (@thesecretfandom)


End file.
